Whip a Willow
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Willow is Will's niece and he had her mother move her down to Ohio when she left her husband because of her voice. Let's just say Willow not to happy about it and let's it be known. Mom kicks her out and the most unlikely guy comes to her aid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Glee Fic and I hope that it's up to par. If not don't be too mean. There will be OOC until I get the hang of their personalities. So please hang with me. I shouldn't have to say it but I am. I own no one but Willow and the polt. The songs belong to Three Days Grace and Fuel. And the characters you know and might love belong to Glee. So i am not getting paid for this fic. Also please review because as many know reviews are the safest addiction out there. So until then enjoy luv Sin!!! **

Not much scared me but this was something that does. A large group of teenagers which she doesn't know at all looking at her as she made her way to the office. _Just great oh look at the new girl! I fing hate being the new girl. This better be the last time we move before I'm out of high school because if not they are moving without me._ I finally spotted the office and hurried to it. When she walked int the woman behind the desk looked at her. "Yes how can I help you?"

"Willow Miller, I'm the new girl here to get her class info and everything." I said to her and she nodded as she looked me up and down.

"You know that we don't have uniforms here right?" She asked after she took in my school girl outfit.

"Oh I now but I can't do anything about it until after school. That is when I get the rest of my things from New York." I said to her and she nodded before she handed me the info that I needed.

"If I were you then I would stay home today because these kids here are ruthless." She said to me.

"My mother wouldn't let me." I said to her and she nodded.

"Hold on I think I know someone that might be able to help you out there." She said before she stood up and left the office.

I didn't have to look to know that there were a group of students looking at me. I could feel their stares bore into my back like lasers. I silently cussed to myself because I knew that this day wasn't going to get any better. I wished I was back in New York. I wish she would have left me in that boarding school but she didn't and now I have to deal with this crap. I fing hated my mother.

"Excuse me Miss are you ok?" A deep male voice said from behind me.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I asked as I turned around to see the reason why we had moved here staring at me.

"Willow what in the world…" My Uncle Will started and I rolled my eyes.

"My clothes didn't arrive yet so mom made me come to school in this. Honestly I would have rather come naked then wearing this." I snapped at him and he looked away.

"I know that you are mad at me because of this but you have no one to blame but your father." He said to me and I glared at him.

"For one thing my father wasn't the one that cheated. Your perfect little sister who happens to know nothing about being a mother by the way was the one that had spread her legs for daddy's friends so you need to get your story straight. And for another I'm not mad at you Uncle Will. I fucking hate you." I spat at him before I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around me tighter. "If you would have stayed out of it I would be with my friends at my boarding school where I wouldn't be out of place. But no you want me here because I can sing. Well, just so you know I'm not joining Glee."

I pushed past him out into the hall where almost everyone had heard what I had said to him. I rolled my eyes and turned and headed back to the parking lot of the school. There was no way I was staying in school today. "Willow! Young lady you better stop where you are!"

I laughed and kept on walking because I knew that if he kept pushing me he would see just how much like my father I really was. He had always hated my father without a reason and that caused a great gap between our relationship. So in fact he had no one but himself to blame. "Will…"

"Leave me the hell alone William. I'm done with you for right now. Believe me I don't think you want your students to know your personal life now do you? You want to talk to me you do it after school because as of this moment I'm going home. I will not be furthered embarrassed by you today. Do you understand that?" I growled out to him after I spun and faced him.

"You know you are going to be grounded for this right?" He asked me.

"Of course I am because you'll have to run and tell my mother right?" I snapped at him before I spun back around and left the school building.

Little did I know that I impressed three people by doing that. One teacher and two students. If I had known then what I know now I don't think I would have allowed it to happen like that but it's too late for if I knew then.

I was halfway to the parking lot when I turned on the one song that said just what I was feeling about today. Fuel's "Had a Bad Day Again" I started singing as loud as I could as I walked towards my bike.

**Had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand  
She left a note and said, "I'm sorry I  
had a bad day again" **

Oh yeah this was what I needed to do. I needed to let everyone know that I had what it took but wasn't letting him use it. I was so tired of him that it wasn't funny. I was sick of it all and if things didn't change soon then I would be changing them for everyone and they won't like it at all.****

"She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace  
Smeared the lipstick on her face  
Slammed the door and said, "I'm sorry I  
had a bad day again" 

Another female voice joined mine and I looked up and saw a short brown hair girl sitting on a bench with tears in her eyes watching me. I knew then that she knew that today was a bad day. I nodded to her and she nodded back to me before I passed her.****

"And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me off and puts me on"

I then noticed that there were other voices singing with me and I knew then that they had to be the glee club. It surprised me by how talented they really were. It had been a long time since I have heard voices as good as mine or better. But that didn't mean anything. I still wasn't joining glee. I rolled my eyes with how far away my motorcycle still was but kept on singing the calming song.****

"And she had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand  
Left a note and said, "I'm sorry I  
had a bad day again"

I couldn't help but smirk when a deep male voice close to me started to sing and I looked at him. If I hadn't been mad because of Will I would have stopped and flirted with the man that oozed badness but that would have to happen another day because it wasn't going to be this one. No it wasn't going to happen today.****

No... 

Goddamn it he is following me to my bike. I guess he had put two and two together to get four because it would seem that my motorcycle was the only one there in the parking lot. I should have known that but I kind of hoped that there would have been someone worth befriending here.****

And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me off and puts me on 

"Hey little school girl can I follow you home today?" he called to me and I couldn't help but smile at the Johnny Lang use.

"I don't know will you break my heart?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Most likely." He said with a confident grin.

"Well, at least you are honest." I said to him before I walked the rest of the way to my bike.

"My name is Noah Puckerman what can I call you sexy?" He asked me as he looked down at my bike.

"Just call me Impossible. Because you getting in this is impossible to imagine." I said to him before I kick started my bike and stood it up so I could put the kick stand up.

"I like a challenge babe!" He called to me.

"More like Mission Impossible!!!" I shouted back before I put on my helmet and took off.

Noah…

I watched as she pulled away and smiled when her skirt blew up and I saw that she had a black thong on. That girl was going to be the death of me and I already knew that. It's been a long time since I had someone actually tell me no and mean it. I knew she meant it even if she was teasing me about it. She meant every fucking word she said and that wasn't hard to see at all.

"So did you get her name?" Kurt asked as I joined them again.

"She said I could call her impossible because me getting that is just impossible for her to imagine. I like her. And she has a beyond amazing voice. Don't tell Berry this but I know that she has a better voice then her." I said to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kurt said and I rolled my eyes because I knew by the end of the day I might be deaf from Berry bitching at me so fucking loud it'll bust my ear drums.

"We got to get her in Glee." Mercedes said to us and we all nodded.

"Good luck with that. It would seem the new girl is Mr. Schuster's niece and she just made it clear in the school that she may have been moved her because she could sing but she wasn't going to be joining Glee ever. The whole damn school heard it." Quinn said as she leaned into the middle of the circle.

"Believe me we can change her mind." I said to her.

"I don't think even you can get her to change her mind." She said to me.

"I'm a stud and a badass of course I can." I said to her and they all laughed.

"We'll see." Kurt said before we all headed towards the school.

Willow…

I knew that she wouldn't be gone when I got there but I didn't think that she would be sitting on the porch with a bag of my clothes and a disapproving looking on her face. When I got off my bike she was already in the driveway with one hand on her hip and my bag in her other. "I can't deal with this anymore Willow. Go live with your father. Maybe there you will be happy."

I didn't think that it would hurt as much as it did to hear those words come from her mouth but it hurt a hell of a lot but she'll never know that. I looked down at my iPod and found the song that I knew would piss her off. "Here's a going away present mom."

_I'll be coming home just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there and I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

The look on her face said it all. Pure anger but I didn't care because it meant that she knew that I was right about her. She knew that everything I was singing was true.

_  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone_

I saw the flash in her eyes and I knew that she was going to hit me but I didn't care because she didn't care. Why should I care if she completely ruined this relationship but hitting me. She knew better but I saw that it was going to happen and I wasn't going to stop it. I finally had what I needed to make sure that she never came near me again.

"SMACK" The sound echoed for a second before I opened my mouth and sung.

_Home, home  
This house is not a  
Home, home  
This house is not a home  
By the time you come home I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV and you scream at me_

She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm and spun her back around. She was going to hear this. She was going to suffer through this because I knew that was what she was doing. My mother always hated me I was Daddy's Princess and she was anything to him anymore or that was how she saw it. What I saw was a man that loved her completely with everything in him and she destroyed him because of it. She wasn't getting off that easy.

_I can hardly wait till you get off my case  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home,  
I think I'm better off alone_

To me it was funny the way she looked knowing that she wasn't able to stop me from doing this. She knew that people would talk and that was what I wanted. I knew that people were watching. I was singing loud enough to make sure that it happened. I pray that someone had seen her hit me. Because I knew that if they had she was going to hate herself for doing it.  
_You always disappear even when you're here  
This is not my home,  
I think I'm better off alone_

My left side of my face was aching but I wasn't going to show her that she had hurt me. No she wouldn't see my cry because of this. Because of her.

_Home, home  
This house is not a  
Home, home  
This house is not a  
Home, home  
This house is not a  
Home, home  
This house is not a home  
I'm better of alone_

I pushed her away from me and glared at her. "You ever come near me again and I will make sure that your work knows about your little habit. Got that?"

I didn't say anything else as I started my bike and slowly backed it out of driveway with one arm as I slung my bag over my shoulder and chest with the other. Now I had nowhere to go because there was no way in hell that I was going to crawl to Will and let him hold this over me. Don't get me wrong I got money but no place is going to rent to a minor and even I knew that money didn't always get you everything.

I decided that I would just crash at the park. I have done it before but not here. I heard this place was strict and I knew that it was going to be a problem but I knew that even though I love my father and he loves me he won't take me because of his new wife who happens to be four years older than me. She didn't want me there because I reminded her of my mother. I was truly fucked.

Noah…

I decided to skip fourth period and head over to the park to get some relaxing done before coming back to go to Glee. If you would have told me last year that I would be in Glee I would have put you in a port-a-potty and rolled it. Hell I might have done it even if you hadn't said that but not now. Glee is a huge part of my life and the friends I got from there are amazing they don't judge me and take me for who I am no one else in this school has ever done that and that is sad that others are so scared of being who they really are. I wasn't anymore.

When I arrived at the park I saw her bike there and a bag that was opened on it. I saw that the school girl outfit was on top of the open bag and smiled. So she had changed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is now up and Chapter three will be up in a few hours. I know that I haven't really gotten much from this but I'm going to write it anyways. It's jsut how I am. Spoiler is Quinn has baby. Puck didn't let her give her up and now Puck is raising baby. And you find out a few more things about Willow in this chapter so I hope you like it. Review if you want. Luv Sin! I own nothing dealing with Glee or songs that are in this story. I only own Willow and the other OCs that you will be seeing. Also I own cds from Glee but that is about it. **

Noah… _Puck…_

The moment I saw her I knew that there was something wrong with her. She was bent over with her face in her knees and her shoulders were shaking badly. _Damn she could eat herself if she wanted to._ I rolled my eyes as that thought before I cleared my throat. "Didn't think I would see you until tomorrow."

She jerked her head up and I looked at her in shock to see a huge bruise on the left side of her face. It covered it completely. "Who did that to you?"

"I fell." She lied before she looked away from me and out on the lake.

"That is a lie and we both know that one. Does your Uncle know?" I asked her.

"He'll just say I deserved it." She muttered as her fingers softly touched her left cheek and she winced.

"No one deserves something like that." I said to her as I sat down beside her.

"It doesn't matter anyways what matters is I have no place to go anyways. Mom kicked me out. Dads new wife doesn't want me around. And I will die and go to hell before I ask my mom's brother for a place to live. If I was back in New York I wouldn't have to worry because I had people there that would take me in. No one knows me here and after what happened in school I don't think that anyone would give a crap enough to care." She said as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Well, you can have the couch at my house. I'm sure my mom won't mind after she sees your face." I said to her. _Yeah so we can get between those beautiful legs of yours and see just how many different ways you can bend._

"Thanks but I would rather not drag anyone else into my sorry excuse of a life." She said softly and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"The sad thing is I always thought that my parents were the greatest. They let me do what I wanted to. I never had a curfew. They didn't care about who I hung out with. That was until I realized that they could care less that they had a daughter. I was a tax ride off to them and that was all that mattered. After dad left mom started beating on me. I wonder how Will would react to that. Knowing the truth about his perfect sister. I don't think I really care all that much anymore. And soon it won't matter." She said as she slumped forwards and a bottle fell from her hands.

I took one look at it and knew that she was trying to commit suicide. I grabbed my cell and called 911. Then I laid her down, stuck my fingers down her throat until she started to throw up. I sat her up so she could empty her stomach praying that it wasn't too late for this. When I noticed half dissolved pills on the side walk I had hope that it wasn't too late.

Suddenly before I could do anything else I was pushed out of the way and the EMT's got to work. That was when I decided to tell Rachel what happened. I called her and she picked it up on the second ring. Classes must be out. "Noah what the hell is going on? Mr. Schuster just shot out of class like something bad just happened."

"His niece just tried to commit suicide at the park after her mother beat the crap out of her and kicked her out. You should have seen her face Rachel. I swear that woman needs to be arrested for this one. I got her to throw up most of the pills I think but I have a feeling that she is going to be in there for a while. She has no place to go Rachel." I said to her and I heard her gasp.

"Does Noah feel sorry for someone else?" She asked me teasingly.

"No I don't feel sorry for her. I think it sucks that she was treated like that and if I had the room at my house I would move her in without telling mom first. But I know that you do have the room and your dads would love to have another girl to fawn all over and spoil. We both know that I am right about that." I said to her and she sighed because she knew that I was right about that.

"Meet us at the hospital." Rachel said as I heard her moving around.

"See you there." I said before I shut my phone and hurried to my truck. I know that she wouldn't want to wake up by herself and I know that she doesn't want to be around Schuster so I figured I would be the first one that she saw. But I had a feeling that she wouldn't like me very much at the moment.

When I arrived at the hospital Rachel and her fathers were standing at the doors of the ER looking for me. I had grabbed her bike and tied it down in the back of my truck so no one would take it. Then I had packed up her things and put them away in my truck before I left. So it took me longer then it should have. "Hey Berry."

"There you are Noah, I was beginning to think that you changed your mind." Rachel said as her fathers looked over at me and smiled.

"This is my father Alan and my daddy Robert. I have told them what you told me and they are in agreement. As we speak a cop has been sent to her mother's house to arrest her. Schuster is in the hospital trying to get to see her but the cops told them that no one but us were allowed back there so come so we can see if she is awake." Rachel said as she linked arms with me and we headed into the hospital and right into Schuster.

"Noah! What happened?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"Well, you loving sister kicked Willow out and then slapped her so hard that the left side of her face is nothing but a bruise. Her mother beats on her. Has since her father left. Not like you care about her all that much anyways. The truth in the matter is neither one of them wants her and she has no place to live. And she doesn't want to live with you. So she took her life in her own hands and tried to kill herself. If I hadn't skipped school this afternoon you niece would have been dead and you would have been able to blame yourself. But since she isn't your sister is being arrested and Rachel's dads are offering her a place to live. And now if you would move we would like to go and make sure that you niece is ok." I snapped at him and he looked at me shocked.

"Wilma beats on her?" He asked as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Don't care now." I hissed before I walked past him with Rachel.

Rachel looked at me a little surprised by how mad I was but I didn't care. No one deserves to get beat on by someone that says they love her or should love her. I don't know why it bothers me so much because I usually don't care about that kind of shit but it bothered me. It bothered me a lot in fact. Don't get me wrong the girl is hot but the moment she told me no I knew that I didn't have a chance. So why do I care so fucking much about this? I really was too scared to think about it. "See Noah you are a nice guy."

I looked at Rachel and she smiled as she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it. "It's all because of you believing in me. You're my best friend you know. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You are my best friend too Noah. And I believe in you because I know that you can do whatever you want to do. Now let's go see if Willow is ok." She said as she pulled me to the room that Willow was in.

When we walked in I heard Rachel gasp and looked at Willow. They had her strapped to the bed and I could see blood sliding down her palm were she had tried to get free but all she could do was hurt herself. Willow opened her eyes and looked over at us when she heard Rachel gasp. The look in her eyes made my heart sink. She was so broken and from the look she has been for such a long time that I don't know how no one saw it. She turned her head away from us and I saw her shoulders start to shake.

"Willow." I said softly and her shoulders shook even faster.

"Please just leave me be." She sobbed out and Rachel tightened her hold on my hand. I knew that her heart was breaking for the girl.

"Well, there's a problem there. For I kind of don't leave my friends when they need someone the most." I said to her as we made our way into the room more.

"You don't know me." She said to me and I sighed.

"I know enough to see that you are alone and you have nothing left. Well, now you have us." I said to him and she slowly turned and looked at us.

"They called my father and he told them that he signed his parental rights away last month to my mother. She knew and she kicked me out anyways. She knew and didn't say anything. With him at least he told people that I was his daughter. With him I didn't have to worry about being hit. They are talking about sending home to my mother when they let me out of here which they said isn't anytime soon. So unless you want to be sucked into my fucking sad excuse of a life I suggest that you leave. Since I can't take it I'll just have to suffer through until something does." She said before she looked away.

"We aren't going anywhere." Rachel said to her as she let go of my hand and walked to the bed and took hers.

Willow looked up at her in surprise and I saw Rachel look down at her with a soft smile. "My dads want to know when you get out if you would like to live with us. You will be fawned over and spoiled a lot for they always wanted two girls. And I do believe I heard my dad say he wants to go for adoption already."

The look on Willow's face was priceless. It was a mix of surprise, hope and shock. Rachel moved the hair out of her face and smiled at her again. "Besides with a voice like yours I know we can take on anyone and win."

A smile slid across Willow's lips and I smiled too. "Are you an angel or something?"

"Nope just Rachel Berry." She said simply as she sat down beside her on the bed.

"Look Robert they have her tied down. Make them take them off!" Alan said as they walked in the room behind me and I looked at them with a smile.

Robert disappeared out the door as Alan slowly made his way over to the girl in the bed. "You are right Rachel she is beyond beautiful."

"And her voice is better than mine." Rachel said to me and I saw Alan start to jump up and down as he clapping.

"Two talented girls now that is great." Alan said as Rachel laughed.

"You really want me to live with you?" Willow asked softly and Alan looked at her.

"More than anything." He said to her and I saw tears start to slide down her cheeks.

"Love at first sight huh?" Robert asked from right beside me and I almost jumped.

"It's something at first sight. Something that I never felt before." I said to him where only he could hear me.

"Believe me I know that feeling." He said as he looked at Alan.

In that moment I realized that Rachel's dads were like the coolest people I have ever met. Two nurses walked in and looked at them. "If we take these off her she could hurt herself again."

"She only did that because she thought she had no where to go and since we are taking her home in about ten minutes. I am sure that isn't the case anymore. Now take them off of her before I talk to the head of the hospital. And me being a lawyer I am sure he wouldn't like it very much. And yes we are taking her home because she isn't a danger to herself she just thought that with a mother beating on her. A father that doesn't want her and an Uncle that only wants to use her that she had no one else. No other option. Now remove them." He growled and both women rushed to do what he said to do.

"You so rock you know that?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Believe me I know." He said and that was when I realized this was where Rachel got her I'm the best and no one else can touch me look from.

"I can leave?" Willow asked shocked.

"Oh yes dear you can leave. Puck will you take her things to our house? We'll meet you there. Then we are going to her new house and getting everything that is her's. Would you mind at all helping with that?" Alan asked as he turned to look at me.

"Not at all in fact I know a few people that will help to. They'll be meeting us at your house. Bye Willow, Rachel. I'll see you two later." I said before I turned and walked out of the room.

As I made my way towards the exit I got out my cell phone and dialed my friends. Finn was the last one I called because we still weren't on great ground with each other. But they didn't care about us when I told them what was going on. They all said that they would meet me at Rachel's and that was great because this wasn't about me anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not at all in fact I know a few people that will help to. They'll be meeting us at your house. Bye Willow, Rachel. I'll see you two later." I said before I turned and walked out of the room.

As I made my way towards the exit I got out my cell phone and dialed my friends. Finn was the last one I called because we still weren't on great ground with each other. But they didn't care about us when I told them what was going on. They all said that they would meet me at Rachel's and that was great because this wasn't about me anymore.

Rachel…

When we arrived at my house it was a huge surprise to see half the football team there including the Glocks and the Jeeks. Which were a few in the same groups. Willow had her hair covering her face so none of them could see the bruise but I knew that they saw it anyways by the way they all took a deep breath. Who would have thought that the bullies of the school would actually care that someone besides them had been hurt so badly.

"So she was really arrested and I don't have to see her when I go and get my things?" She asked me and I nodded as we headed towards Noah.

When we stopped she looked up at him and he looked down at her and I saw it then. I saw that look that I haven't ever seen in his eyes. It made his green eyes shine and I couldn't help but smile. He brought his hand up to touch the left side of her face but she grabbed his wrist and stopped him before he could. "It still hurts."

So instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "She will pay for this."

"Alright everyone we'll get her changed and cleaned up a bit and then we will head to her house to get her things. Thank you everyone that has come to help we know that you didn't have to." My daddy said to everyone and they nodded to him.

"Come on Willow let's get you cleaned up." I said as I linked arms with her and Noah dropped her hand.

When we walked inside I couldn't help but smile when she gasped at how big it really was in there. It was huge on the outside but it was even bigger on the inside and that was all that mattered to me. I knew that she like it by the smile on her face. "This is amazing."

"I know right? We even got a pool and hot tub outside." I said to her and she started to giggle.

"Come on I show you to your room. It's almost as big as mine." I said to her and she laughed.

"As long as it's not a shoe box I really don't have anything to complain about." She said as we made our way up stairs to the second floor.

"This is our floor. Dad and Daddy have a room down stairs because Alan hates climbing stairs. So we have this floor all to ourselves. I hope that doesn't bother you." I said to her and she laughed again.

"Thank you very much for welcoming me into your home without even knowing me. No one I have ever know would do the same." She said to me and I bit my tongue so she wouldn't hear me laugh.

"Actually Noah was talking about putting you in his bathroom so he could keep an eye on you. I haven't ever seen a girl have quite an effect on him. In fact I know no one has ever had this effect on him. Not one but his daughter. Let me tell you he loves his daughter so much." I said before I realized what I said to her.

"I love my son just as much but mom made me give him up. Do you think that Robert would help me get him back?" She asked me softly and I looked at her in amazement.

"We all will fight tooth and nail until he is back in your arms. How old is he?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Five. I was raped when I was twelve and he was a result but I never blamed him. Not once did I hate him when he was growing inside of me. She faked my signature on the forms and he was taken away from me when he was born. I don't even know what his name is but I know that if I had the right lawyer that I would be able to get him back. I also know where he is." She said as we walked around her huge room taking in the detail.

"Just you wait he'll be here with you before long." I said as I held back the tears that wanted to fall. She had been through so much it amazes me how she still is standing.

"Ok let's get you cleaned up." I said as I dragged her to her bathroom.

"This place is amazing." She said as I sat her down on the clawed feet tub and went to get a wash cloth from the cabinet by the sink.

"Yes it is." I said to her and again she laughed.

"I like that about you Berrypop. I like the fact that you know and you don't act snobby to the others that don't get it. It's something that not many people can do." She said to me and I smiled at her knowing that this was the best thing for her and for me. I finally had someone that understands and that made me feel great. Don't get me wrong I love Noah being my friend but sometimes you just want girl friend that will understand too.

I cleaned up her face as softly as I could before Noah walked into the bathroom with her bag. "Well, here are you clothes so you don't have to wear that outfit anymore. I know how you don't like it."

She beamed at him and I saw from the corner of my eye as he smiled back at her. It wasn't his cocky smile but his Noah smile. One that very few people have ever seen. "So what is your daughter's name?"

He looked at me and I smiled at him. "It's Sarah which means…" He started.

"It means princess. I know it's my first name. Willow is my middle name. Sarah Willow Miller. My mom made me go by Willow and it stuck so I'm use to it. How old is your daughter?" She asked him and I saw him smile even wider because she hadn't said how he was a loser for having a kid and still being in high school.

"She is six months. I'll bring her by soon so you can meet her. Her mother has nothing to do with her. She blames her for screwing up being popular." He said as he looked at the floor.

"Then it's her lost not yours. That baby needs someone that will love her, protect her, give her the things she will survive with and from what I have seen from you I know that you are going to do great with it." She said to him and I saw him go red in the face.

I couldn't believe it Noah "Badass" Puckerman was blushing because of something a girl said. "Wow."

"Don't you say a word." He said glaring at me and I laughed as I nodded.

"Do you need any help getting changed?" I asked her before I picked up her bag and put it on the counter by the sink.

"No I got it. Thank you for the offer though. After all those knee high socks make your legs hot as hell." She said with a wink towards me and I found myself blushing too.

"T-thank you." I stuttered out before I pushed Noah out of the bathroom and followed him out before I closed the door behind us.

"Look at that! Rachel's new friends has a fetish for knee socks." Noah said to me as he sat down on her now new bed.

"Now I wonder if anyone would believe that Noah "Badass" Puckerman blushed because of something a girl said to him. Looks to me that you need to check your skirt." I shot back at him and he laughed as he pulled me down and hugged me.

"You like her." I said to him.

"I something her but I don't know what it is. I have never felt like this before." He whispered to me and I smiled.

"That would be love Noah." I whispered back and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't fall in love and you know that." He said to me and this time I rolled my eyes.

"She has a son that her mother made her give up." I told him and he looked at me surprised.

**Willow…**

**I stood looking in the mirror at the bruise that was on my face. She really wanted to hurt me didn't she? My own mother put that on my face and it hurt me more knowing that she did it than the fact that it covered my whole face. I sighed as I checked the outfit I put on out in the mirror and shook my head. I took a deep breath before I walked to the bathroom door and opened it to see Rachel and Noah sitting on my bed waiting on me. **

**"Are you ready?" Rachel asked as they stood up.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be." I said to her and she nodded as she walked over to me and linked arms with me. **

**"Then let's get this done so we can get you settled in?" She asked me as she pulled me towards the door. **

**"Ok but the thing is I have my game systems and all my games there too. They haven't been unpacked yet so all I have to do is point out what boxes everything is in. There are a lot of boxes." I said to her and she smiled.**

**"Don't worry about it. We have fifteen guys out there waiting to serve you." She said to me and I laughed.**

**"Come on Berrypop let's get it done then." I said as Noah followed us out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs.**

**"Dear god do we have to make sure that her head doesn't get too big?" Noah asked from behind us and I rolled my eyes.**

**"I don't know I might be able to get use to being spoiled. You never know I might turn into a Diva." I joked and they both laughed and it was that moment that it clicked. I was where I needed to be. I would no longer get hurt. I was finally where I belonged and it took me sixteen years to get there.**

**"Hey are you ok?" Rachel asked as we made our way to the front door.**

**"Yeah just thinking." I said to her and she nodded before she led us outside. **

**"Wow new girl." Finn said to me and I smiled at him. I knew he was Finn because Rachel smiled at him like a goof ball and he had returned it. **

**"Wow yourself. I'll ride with Noah so just follow us there. I'm sorry I am worse than most girls and I have a lot of boxes. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm sure I can repay you guys by cooking you all a very nice meal." I said to them and the guys all smiled.**

**"Depends on what you make." Noah said as he looked over at Rachel.**

**"Home made food. Like I buy things from the store make it a home and pop it in the oven for a few hours kind of cooking. Why?" I asked him.**

**"Is it real food or is it a Vegan meal?" He asked me and I smiled at him.**

**"It is real or Vegan it's however I make it." I said to him and he smiled back at me. **

**"We'll let it go for now because you are hurt but we will be taking you up on the offer." The Asian boy said to me and I nodded as he winked at me.**

**I allowed Noah and Rachel to lead me to his truck and Noah helped me into the front os a few of the guys got into the back of the truck. When he closed the door the window in the back opened and the Asian guy's head popped in and I jumped a little. "Sorry I'm silent like a Ninja!"**

**"Really? Are you as smooth as a Ninja too? Because if you are then I'll leave my window open and you can take that as any type of invite that you want to." I said as I winked at him.**

**"Sorry Chang but this one I call dibs on." Noah said as he opened the door and slid into the truck. **

**"Actually I call dibs on that blond cheerleader I saw earlier. I heard she likes to kiss a lot and honestly so do I. I have a very important kissing list. Three NFL teams and some wrestlers and a lot of action stars. I'll show ya it when I find it. Believe me I have them all sign their names as proof on the picture that is taken of it. You are going to flip when you see them." I said to them and they both looked at me shocked and I couldn't help but laugh at them.**

**When we got to my house the cops were still there. "You can go in and get everything tht is yours. Your mother said take everything because after she gets out you won't be allowed to come and get it again. She said take all of it because she wants nothing from you."**

**I nodded as I pushed down the tears that wanted to fall because of what the cop told me. She just had to get that last dig in and I knew that. I knew that she had wanted to hurt me all over again and she did. She made sure of that. Rachel grabbed my hand and I looked at her. "It's ok we will get everything today. Look at all these cars we have to put stuff into. Believe me we will get it all today. You'll never have to be in the same house as her again." **

**"Thanks." I whispered as we all made our way up the front door.**

**"She said everything that belongs to you is on your floor. None of the boxes up there are hers so just take them all." The cops said to m.**

**I nodded before we all began to climb the stairs. People just started grabbing and headed down the stairs. I was so greatiful that they didn't ask me anything that I almost cried again. I went to pick up a box but it was grabbed out of my hand and I looked up to see Noah there. "You don't lift a thing. We will take care of this. Just make sure that there isn't anything that is missing while we do this."**

**It was hard not to help but I knew that it would do me no good because Noah glared at me everytime that I looked like I was about to stret helping and it made me smile a little. I didn't like not helping but it was fun to have so many guys doing what I said. So I let it go. "Why does he have to be so damn hot?"**

**"Noah?" Rachel asked me and I nodded.**

**"Because he just is. His mother is going to love you. You are Jewish right?" She asked me and I smiled and nodded. **

**"Then she is going to love you." Rachel said to me and I laughed.**


End file.
